marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 56
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Joe Sinnott | CoverArtist3 = Stan Goldberg | Publisher1_1 = Martin Goodman | Quotation = But now, it's my turn to attack! And I've got powers you haven't even dreamed of! | Speaker = Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) | StoryTitle1 = Klaw, the Murderous Master of Sound! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary: Klaw attacks the Baxter Building, seeking revenge on the Fantastic Four. The battle rages on until the Black Panther sends Mr. Fantastic a pair of Vibranium bands that he uses to beat Klaw into submission. Meanwhile, the Human Torch and Wyatt Wingfoot travel with Lockjaw, hoping that the dog will finally bring them to the Inhumans. Detailed Summary: While Reed and Ben test out a device that allows Reed to monitor the Negative Zone from the safety of his own lab, they are attacked by the newly powered Ulysses Klaw, who has come for revenge against the Fantastic Four for defeating him in Wakanda. While in the Hidden Land, the latest attempt to break through the barrier around their land has failed leaving Black Bolt unconscious. Back in New York, after knocking out Ben and Reed, Klaw attacks Sue, telling her how he had gotten his powers from entering into his solid sound machine. However, Reed and Ben arrive to fight Klaw back. During the fight Klaw places a sonic barrier around the Baxter Building preventing anyone from getting in or out. While elsewhere, Johnny and Wyatt travel the myriad dimensions with Lockjaw in hopes that the beast will eventually transport them beyond the barrier around the Hidden Land. Back in the States, a missile from Wakanda flies into the Baxter Building, piercing the barrier. Inside, Reed removes the Vibranium bands which he had radioed the Black Panther to send to him. Reed then uses them to beat Klaw into submission. After the battle Reed radios T'Challa to thank him for helping them out. While elsewhere, a shadowed figure takes particular interest in the Silver Surfer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Klaw was transformed into a being of living sound after diving into a sound converter device at the end of . * Black Bolt was injured trying to destroy the Negative Zone barrier around Attilan with a Absoreba-Bomb in . * After this story, Klaw is pulled forward through time to battle the Defenders as seen in , after his defeat there he is returned to his own time with no apparent memories of his time in the future. * After helping the Fantastic Four here, the Black Panther makes his next appearance in , where he provides advisement to the Fantastic Four during their battle with Doctor Doom. * The man observing the Silver Surfer is Doctor Doom, in through manages to steal the Surfer's Power Cosmic for his own use. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}